Ribrianne
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Idol Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs Leader of Team Universe 2 |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Sanka Ku (subordinate/friend) Su Roas (subordinate/friend) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes . Appearance Brianne in her base form appears as a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a belt and black leggings. Upon transforming into Ribrianne, her more powerful alter ego, her physique becomes near-spherically rotund and her skin color turns teal. In this form she wears a sleeveless red and green dress with a very thick petticoat underneath it, yellow gloves and boots, and a rubber cap with an antenna-like protrusion. Personality She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanor and doesn't seem to scare easily as seen when Kale transformed. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Brianne values her teammates as seen when she becomes enraged at 17 after he eliminated Kakunsa and Vikal from the tournament. She is brave enough not to be unfazed to challenge Jiren even after seeing the devastating power of the powerful warrior. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Brianne confidently answered an audition call for a spot on her universe's team for the Tournament of Power. On her way to the audition she was confronted by two transvestites who harshly judged her by her dainty pop star appearance and told her that she had no business auditioning for a martial arts tournament. Feeling insulted, Brianne transformed into Ribrianne and destroyed the two with her Pretty Cannon attack. It is assumed that she then proceeded with the audition, as she was ultimately recruited into Team Universe 2. Having watched the incident through the Great Priest's divination, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh seemed very impressed with Brianne's abilities. At the World of Void, Brianne is seen with her allies, Sanka and Su by her side, along with the rest of Team Universe 2. As the tournament began, Brianne, Sanka and Suu were caught off guard and knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Brianne is later seen briefly reacting to Kale's transformation, and then is seen standing ominously on a higher level of the destroyed arena, looking down at Goku, Android 17, and Android 18 with a smile on her face. After observing the damage done to the arena, Brianne called Sanka and Su and told them it was time to show them their power and then called her teammates over and the Kamikaze Fireballs began to transform, only for 17 to interrupt by firing an attack on them and Brianne scolded the android for interrupted them and she was joined by Toppo. They then transformed without interruption and Brianne unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena until the attack was halted by Vegeta. Afterwards, Ribrianne clashed with the Saiyan as she traded punches with him and fired an energy ball at him. She then rolled herself up into a ball and charged toward Vegeta, who instinctively dodged her at the last moment and instead she ended up knocking out Jirasen, who had been facing off against Piccolo at the time. Although Jirasen hadn't been Ribrianne's intended target, she still considered the attack successful. She then interrupted Sanka Ku's fight with Android 17, intent on helping her out, but the former insisted on fighting the latter herself, so Ribrianne let her fight him until she was knocked out of the ring, resulting in Ribrianne becoming enraged. She expressed her anger at 17 for his brutal ways and demanded that he identify himself and he introduced himself and his intentions in a flamboyant way before Ribrainne announced her intentions. After they challenged each other, the two charged at each other then exchanged tons of punches and kicks at each other before they clashed with another attack from each other and then continued clashing with each other for a while until 17 flew away to save Goku, who was at the mercy of Su Roas' Yacchaina Fist attack. Brianne then charged at the barrier, broke it, then got back to clashing with 17. After Su Roas was seriously damaged by Goku, Brainne arrived to protect Su Roas and then teleported away from the fight via Jimeze's Instant Transmission. The two females then watched as Jimeze knocked Jilcol out of the tournament with love and hope. When Frost was attacking Master Roshi, Goku tried to rush to his aid, only for Ribrianne to intercept and begin to fight the determined Saiyan. As the two of them clashed, Ribrianne declared that she will defeat him with the power of love as they traded punches with each other. She then fired a bunch of Pretty Cannons at Goku, all of which Goku managed to dodge, and then went back to trading punches with each other. Goku then fired some ki blasts at Ribrianne, only for them to easily brush off of her, therefore having no effect on her. Ribrianne continued to go on the assault and pushed Goku back, but Goku knocks her aside. Ribrianne and Heles talk about Ribrianne wishing to win the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, wanting to wish to become a goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes. Ribrianne asks for Goku's objective, and he replies he hasn't given it much thought, saying he might let his wife or sons take the wish, or he might wish to meet someone strong to fight. Ribrianne confidently says one of his wishes have come true, gathering the "love" from her teammates and Helles, becoming Super Ribrianne. Goku remarks he feels amazing power as he prepares to fight, dodging Super Ribrianne's "love arrows". Super Ribrianne attacks Goku with Ribrianne Eternal Love, firing a huge burst of energy. Goku dodges the attack and, as Super Saiyan Blue, kicks Ribrianne through many rock formations to the ground, and she rolls to Jiren's feet. While Super Ribrianne backs off accusing Jiren of "being too shy to confessing his love", Jiren pays her no mind and sets his sights on Goku. When Goku was charging the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, she noticed that Goku was distracted and tried to attack him, only to be blasted away by Vegeta. She then battled him until she went off with her team to take on Jiren after Goku disappeared and the Spirit Bomb dissipating. She then emerged from rubble and engaged in a rematch against Vegeta. Though Ribrianne fought valiantly, she proved to be no match for the Saiyan and Rozie had to come to her rescue. As Ribrianne and Rozie hid away from Vegeta, Ribrianne broke down into despair. Frustrated over Team Universe 2's constant losses, Ribrianne realized that compared to the other remaining universes she and her team were clearly outclassed and she began to openly doubt Universe 2's chances of surviving the tournament. Outraged at her leader's defeatist attitude, Rozie slapped Ribrianne and told her to never stop believing in the power of their universe's love, which motivated Ribrianne to find her confidence again. Power ;Manga and Anime As Ribrianne, while messing around, she is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta. She was also able to effortlessly eliminate Jirasen. After becoming angry and powering up, she was able to match Android 17, and shattered his barrier with a single punch. She was able to match base Goku in combat, and was unfazed by his attacks. Ribrianne reveals her second transformation, Super Ribrianne, in which she grows wings and becomes faster and stronger. In this form, Ribrianne is able to force base Goku on the defensive, however she is easily knocked away by Super Saiyan Blue Goku and utterly terrified of Jiren, whom she opted not to fight. Later on, she was overwhelmed by base Vegeta's Ki Blasts. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Her fighting style is reckless, charging, and throwing punches a lot. Brianne is a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and special abilities *'Pretty Cannon' - A special Energy wave of Ribrianne, she first uses it on 2 Transvestites before the tournament, and later in the tournament, she uses it against Goku. **'Pretty Love Machine Gun' - A smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon. *'Energy Ball' *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo' *'Spinning' - Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. *'Light of Love' - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. Achieved only in her Super Ribrianne form. *'Heart Arrow of Love' - A bow and heart-shaped arrow made out of ki. Achieved only in her Super Ribrianne form. **'Ribrianne Super Amore Shower' - An energy barrage version in which Super Ribrianne fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts while flying midair. **'Love Storm Arrow' - An energy barrage version in which Super Ribrianne fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts while hovering slightly above ground. *'Ribrianne Eternal Love' - A large heart-shaped energy sphere. Super Ribrianne charges two heart-shaped energy spheres and then places them next each other, combining the ki ''that releases the huge heart-shaped sphere of energy. Forms and transformations Ribrianne '''Magical Girl Ribrianne' is a transformation where Brianne becomes round and wears a pink jumpsuit with an antenna. Super Ribrianne Ribrianne used this form after receiving love from her teammates. She gained butterfly wings, and an increase in power. Video games Ribrianne appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character. Ribrianne's costume will appear in "Ball XenoVerse 2" in the upcoming DLC. Voice actors *Japanese: Rina Kitagawa *English: TBA Battles *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 Civilians *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, & Su Roas vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Everyone *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jiren *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jirasen *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Super Ribrianne) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Vegeta Trivia *It is speculated that her name comes from "Chateaubriand steak", and that her "Ribrianne" form is a portmanteau of "Ribs" and the steak dish. *She is a Magical Girl in a contrast with the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 (twin universe) who are Sentai heroes. *Many of Brianne's designs and actions as Ribrianne leans heavily on Toei Animation's popular magical girl franchise , which was heavily influenced by Dragon Ball Z. References include: **Ribrianne's introduction, which has her hands folded up in a heart-like gesture, is similar to the introductions used in by the main heroines of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Ribrianne's signature attack, Pretty Cannon, is similar to the attack "My Sweet Heart" used by Mana Aida/Cure Heart of Doki-Doki Pretty Cure!. **During the "Limit Break x Survivor" opening, she's seen launching an attack at Vegeta similar to "Pink Forte Wave" attack used by Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Her voice actress, Rina Kitagawa, notably portrayed Yuko Omori/Cure Honey in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **She referred to the famous anime as well as in the end of her transformation she said "Time for your punishment!" (which is a reference to Sailor Moon's famous speech "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!") **She wears the same white bordered circular hairpieces which Sailor Moon wears. *The color of her dress and appearance looks very similar to Po from Tellytubbies. Gallery * Brianne de Chateau/Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly